1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hand held tools and relates in particular to a brush having an ergonomic handle formed with a single saddle-shaped finger grip.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Grooming brushes have been available in various shapes and sizes for carrying out different grooming functions. In some cases, it is desirable to be able to reverse one""s grip on a grooming brush to facilitate a backhanded brush stroke. If one""s grip is weak, such a backhanded stroke is difficult. Moreover, even a forehanded brush stroke can be difficult or even impossible for someone suffering from arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome, hand injury or some other gripping infirmity.
Accordingly, a need exists for a grooming brush which can be held with either a forehand or backhand grip and which requires a minimum of strength and dexterity to grip and stroke.
A further need exists for such a brush which can be operated primarily with a single gripping finger with either a forehand or backhand grip.
Yet another need exists for a grooming brush which has a high friction gripping surface which is contoured to enable one to securely grip the handle surface with a minimum of force.
Still another need exists for a grooming brush which reduces the likelihood of snagging due to sharp corners or other projections unrelated to grooming bristles or teeth.
The present invention has been developed to fulfill the needs noted above and therefore has as an object the provision of a grooming brush having a high friction gripping surface contoured to require a minimum of strength and dexterity to grip and stroke.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a grooming brush which can be held and used with one or more fingers with both a forehand and a backhand grip.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a grooming brush having virtually no sharp corners so as to avoid snagging during brushing.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a grooming brush having an ergonomic handle provided with a saddle portion which centers and anchors one""s little or pinky finger in a comfortable orientation to allow brushing with a minimum of effort and gripping strength.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a grooming brush having a rigid handle fitted with a high friction gripping sheath.
These and other objects are met by the present invention which is directed to a grooming brush having an ergonomic handle contoured to allow gripping and use with a minimum of strength and dexterity. A high friction gripping surface in the form of a molded rubber sleeve or sheath is fitted over a complimentary shaped handle. The handle and sheath define a contoured gripping surface for centering and anchoring one""s pinky finger in a backhand grip and for centering and anchoring one""s index finer in a forehand grip.
The top of the handle has a mildly arched surface for comfortably matching a user""s palm. The bottom of the handle includes a saddle-shaped portion which positively seats a single finger and separates that finger from the rest of a user""s gripped or ungripped fingers. A brush head is attached to the handle for supporting any number of various bristles or teeth. The brush head is devoid of sharp corners to avoid snagging or nicking a pet or other subject being groomed. Rounded brush head contours are particularly appreciated when a pet is brushed around its rear legs and around and beneath its tail.
The aforementioned objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form an integral part thereof.